Angel
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: This is my reason for why Kisame calls Itachi 'Angel' in all my stories. Warnings: Yaoi, OOCness and swearing! Please R&R and enjoy!


**Well I thought of this while eating hamburgers the other day and they were HUGE! Well this has nothing to do with hamburgers though :D **

**I got a couple reviews asking or commenting on how Kisame always calls Itachi 'Angel' so I decided to give a reason to keep questions at bay XD**

**Warnings: Yaoi, OOCness, swearing and I own absolutely nothing!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kisame and Itachi had just returned from their mission and to say they were tired was an understatement. Itachi was in no mood for talking and glared at everyone who crossed their path and Kisame looked ready to pass out on the floor.

Once they got to the room they simultaneously took of their cloaks and collapsed on the bed. Itachi fell asleep immediately and only his light snores and Kisame's gasping for breath echoed throughout the room.

Fatigue was pulling Kisame to sleep but he kept his eyes open as he watched his partner sleep. Itachi's sleeping face was so relaxed and calm, so…angelic.

Kisame cupped Itachi's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Itachi smiled a bit in his sleep. Despite his arm being sore from the mission and the position he was in Kisame continued stroking Itachi's face until he gave into fatigue.

_Time skip_

Itachi groaned as he woke up. He was sore from the mission and let out another groan as he stretched his arms. He opened his eyes and blushed slightly as he seen Kisame's face close to his own. He touched Kisame's hand on his face.

He closed his eyes as he listened to Kisame's breathing and smiled lightly 'I could stay like this forever.' He thought in pure bliss.

Kisame groaned and brought his hand away from Itachi's face to rub his eyes. Itachi laughed 'I spoke err thought too soon.'

Itachi scooted closer to Kisame "Had a nice sleep?" Kisame's eyes opened and his gaze locked onto Itachi "Yeah it was great." He sat up and stretched "I haven't slept that good in forever."

The weasel nodded and sat up to stretch as well "Me either. I wish I could sleep that good more often." Itachi let out a small yawn and rubbed his eyes cutely. Kisame grinned toothily and put his arm around Itachi's shoulder as he let out loud yawn.

Itachi smiled and leaned against Kisame "I would like to stay like this forever too but we still need to report to Pain-sama."

Kisame face palmed himself. They were so exhausted from their mission that they had forgotten to give their report. There were so many ANBU that even Kisame's stamina was wearing down yesterday.

Kisame stretched his sore muscles and stood up. He held out his hand and Itachi took it and Kisame pulled him up. Itachi groaned a bit at his sore muscles 'Better not mess with him today. Itachi plus sore muscles equal ferocious weasel.' He shivered inwardly as he discovered that the hard way when he was first assigned to be Kisame's partner.

The weasel looked at Kisame with concern "Are you alright? You're looking a bit pale." Kisame chuckled and put his hand behind his head "Nah I'm just a bit sore." He opened the door and walked out, holding the door for Itachi 'No need to upset a sore Itachi.' He is like a pregnant woman when he is sore. MAJOR mood swings.

Itachi sighed knowing he wouldn't get an answer out of Kisame and walked out the door. Kisame closed it and they walked in silence as they made their way into Pain's office.

The leader was looking at scroll when they walked in. He looked up at the two "I heard you arrived earlier but I never received a report from you. What happened?"

Kisame opened his mouth to reply but Itachi broke in "We were tired so we went to sleep before we came to report." The shark man mentally face palmed himself 'Itachi can be so blunt when he is sore.' Kisame smiled nervously and sweat dropped 'I hope he won't be too blunt with Pain-sama.'

Pain looked at Itachi "Next time one of you should report to me." Itachi snapped back immediately "Next time maybe you should be more patient or you could go on the missions yourself!"

He stomped out of Pain's office angrily. Pain's eyes visibly widened "Is he sore." Kisame nodded "Bingo. Don't get mad him it you know how he is when he is sore." Pain shivered at the memory of what happened to Kisame all those years ago when he made Itachi mad when he was sore "Yeah sadly I have vivid memory of that day. I won't hold it against him just give me the mission report."

Kisame reported that the mission was a success and other details the leader needed. Once he did he walked out of the room, down the hallway, and into the kitchen knowing Itachi would be there.

Itachi always got something to eat when he was mad. He was an angry and Kisame pitied whoever was near him when he was angry eating. His suspicions were correct when he seen Itachi attack his personal supply of dangos. He waited until Itachi was done before he walked over to him and put his hand on his should "You're okay now Itachi?"

The weasel nodded slowly and put his dango supply away. He turned around to look at Kisame "Did you want one?" Kisame shook his head "No I just wanted to see if you were okay." Itachi rolled his eyes "Do I look okay?"

Kisame looked at Itachi, not knowing how to answer "Umm…Yeah?" Itachi laughed lightly and headed in the direction of the living room "Do you want to watch TV with me?"

The shark man nodded and followed Itachi out of the kitchen and into the living room. Once they got there the weasel sat down on the couch and handed the remote to Kisame "Put on whatever you want." Kisame nodded and put on some random channel.

'_It's a documentary of sharks…YEAH!' _Kisame thought full of happiness. The shark man absolutely loved watching these for obvious reasons. He shifted on the couch to get in a comfortable position and put his elbow on the arm rest and put his head on top of his palm.

Itachi sat normally, straight and alert, but every time he moved an inch he would visibly flinch. Kisame sighed, Itachi could be so stubborn sometimes.

It wouldn't kill the weasel to admit he was a bit sore but NO nothing made the almighty Itachi Uchiha sore not even countless ANBU. Kisame shook his head and continued watching in excitement as the shark got its prey. His inner Kisame was having a party.

The shark man was so into the documentary that he didn't notice that Itachi was leaning back on the couch and appeared to be trying to shake off his sleep.

When the commercial came Kisame let out an angry growl '_It was on the best part too.'_ His gaze went to his side and smiled at Itachi who was desperately fending off sleep '_He can be too cute sometimes.'_

Kisame shook his head imagining the outcome of what would happen if he had said that out loud. He shivered again remembering that fateful day.

A loud boom sound went through the base then Kisame and Itachi both growled under their breath "Deidara."

As if he heard them, Deidara and a slightly amused Sasori walked into the living room. Deidara sat next to Kisame and Sasori sat next to Deidara.

Kisame let out a small sigh "What did you do this time?" Deidara burst out laughing and Sasori chuckled, snapping Itachi out his almost sleeping state and he glared angrily at the two artists but stood silent.

Deidara caught his breath "I might have accidently blew up Zetsu's garden but hey he can grow it back right?" Kisame shrugged "Yeah I guess but he did spend a lot of time on that."

Deidara grinned "Well he can always grow another one, that fucking tree hugger." Sasori added on in fake sympathy "Poor guy or plants or plants. Poor whatever he is!"

Deidara eyed the TV as the commercial ended and grabbed the remote "I hope you don't mind me changing this shit here." Kisame felt like yelling but he held it in and smiled "No it's okay." He thought darkly '_You're just lucky I'm tired blondie bitch."_

He changed it to Cops and laughed every time the 'amateurs' got caught. Kisame tried to relax but the blonde's presence was annoying him. In fact it was pissing him off.

Kisame took a few breaths '_Okay Hoshigaki you are okay he is just some annoying guy and is probably just trying to piss off me and Itachi.' _He groaned inwardly '_It's working too.'_

After a while the shark man finally felt himself settling down but the damned blonde just couldn't resist annoying him, knowing that he acted tough in a fight but inside he was generally laid back and didn't enjoy arguing "Are you okay Kisame? You're looking kind of pale there."

Sasori choked up a bit as he held in the laughter "How can you tell?" The two artists started laughing again much to the shark man's irritation.

He still grabbed the bit of patience he had left and smiled calmly "No I'm fine."

Deidara pouted "Aww did we make the sharky mad?" Sasori smiled wickedly and went on tauntingly "Be careful Deidara he might bite you."

The blonde brought scooted away in fake horror and scooted back "No he won't bite me won't you Kisa?" The shark man hated it with a passion whenever someone cut off his name like that if it wasn't Itachi.

The Kisame felt fury ready to pour over but he was trying his best to keep it inside "Nope I won't bite you guys." The blonde's next action absolutely infuriated him. The bomber had the nerve to start petting the shark man "Yup it's okay he won't bite Sasori."

Kisame gritted his teeth "Can you take your malformed hand off Deidara?" Deidara put his hands up innocently but he smiled deviously "What is the sharky blue freak upset." Kisame's eyes widened slightly. He hit his soft spot; Kisame really didn't care for his looks in fact he despised them even though Itachi was in love with them.

Sasori coerced the bomber "I think you did Deidara. What are you going to do?" Deidara nonchalantly put his hands behind his head "Why should I care? Freaks don't have feelings! I bet-" He was cut off has a blur went between him and Kisame and he was socked in the face so hard he fell back onto Sasori and the two artists fell on the floor.

Kisame looked and was surprised to see Itachi was the one to have punched Deidara. The two artists were pissed "What the fuck Itachi, what was that for?" The blonde yelled out as he put a hand to his bleeding nose.

The weasel glared at him with so much contempt it made the artist even angrier "Kisame isn't a freak." Deidara's eyes widened "How can you not see the freak he is! He has freak written all over him!" Itachi barked out angrily "Shut the fuck up you stupid ass blonde freak!"

Itachi shook his head and gave Deidara an almost pitying look "It's sad that you call him a freak yet you are one yourself. You take pleasure in blowing things up; have those hands that must be some crazy birth defect and your heart his nothing but a dark cavern." Itachi gave the two artists one last look before standing up and going to his room.

The artists and the shark man sat their stunned for a few minutes before the blonde stood up and sat on the couch sulkily followed by his fellow artist who was glaring daggers at Kisame.

The shark man shrugged "You know how he is when he is sore." and went to his and Itachi's room. The weasel was sitting on the bed without his cloak on and clutching a pillow with his face buried in it.

Kisame warily took off his own cloak and quiet as a mouse made his way to the bed and sat next to Itachi "Are you alright?" Itachi didn't lift his head up but he slowly shook it.

Kisame leaned back against the bed and pulled Itachi into his lap. He gently took the pillow out of Itachi's grasp. He lifted Itachi's face and kissed him softly.

He slowly pulled away and smiled at the weasel warmly "Thanks for helping me back there Itachi." The weasel nodded then quivered slightly, warning that there was in fact something wrong with him.

Kisame looked down at Itachi and was shocked to see tears drip down his face '_Uh oh the soreness mood swings.'_ Kisame thought grimly.

He wiped away the tears with his thumb "What's wrong Itachi?" He whispered softly into the weasel's ear causing the latter to shiver.

Itachi's voice quivered out "Sorry for over reacting." Kisame chuckled lightly. It wasn't the kind of chuckle that said 'I'm laughing at you.' It was a kind of comforting chuckle.

Kisame hugged Itachi close to him "It's okay Itachi. I'm not mad at you I'm actually glad you did." Itachi stared up at Kisame in shock "Really?"

The shark man nodded "Yeah I really am. If you didn't I don't know how long I would have let that go on." Itachi sighed in relief and leaned back on Kisame. He groaned at the sudden movement.

His hands moved to Itachi's shoulders and started massaging them slowly but strongly. Itachi closed his eyes in bliss and smiled lightly.

Kisame's own smile widened as he noticed the weasel's smile. His hands roamed all over his back and shoulders and massaged them expertly. By the time he was done Itachi was sound asleep.

He kissed Itachi's forehead before laying both of them down under the blankets.

He watched Itachi sleep peacefully '_Thank you Itachi. You are always trying to see the best in me and never hold anything against me.'_

Kisame loved Itachi so much he couldn't even describe the pure joy the day he discovered Itachi's true feelings for him.

He loved everything about Itachi. His looks, his personality, and his acceptance for Kisame. He just seemed too good to be even being human.

Kisame leaned down and whispered into the sleeping weasel's ear "Good night. I love you Angel."

* * *

**Kawaii! Cheesy little ending :3**

**Sorry about making everyone's favorite artists meanies! I actually like those two but I need someone to piss of sore Itachi! The idea for Itachi's grumpiness comes from my sis who is SCARY when she is sore XD**

**Please review and goodnight!**


End file.
